Hermione Granger Truth or Dare Fun!
by VampireKitty34
Summary: Hello my name is Hermione Granger. I'll be going back to Hogwarts with my friends for my Fifth year, I can't wait to go back. But there is something else that is going to involve with me. Me and Ginny decided that maybe we should do something more exciting and more daring for us since. We made a deal in our Second year. Were going to be playing a game! What a year for me! HGMulti
1. Introduction of Hermione

**Hello! I decided to do a new Story! Yes I know. What about the other ones..? Oh well I'll get that soon! Right now, I want to do this story really badly! I'm pretty sure you would like it! Well maybe... But anyways please enjoy this story! Disclaimer: I do not own of J.K Rowling characters. Which makes me really upset! I still Love Viktor and Draco! Yayys! Oh this story is like Hermione Granger Multi! Like ViktorxHermione, DracoxHermione, BlasiexHermione, and I dunno who else to add!  
**

* * *

Hello my name is Hermione Granger. It's in the middle of September and let's just say it's getting a bit chilly outside, since the weather is changing already. It might be a little colder at Hogwarts, since everybody will be going to Scotland, so hopefully it'll be warmer inside! So the leaves are changing their colors or they might be falling off their branches. I love how the leaves would change colors to red, yellow, or even brown, so beautiful outside. When the leaves fall on the ground, I'll rack them up into a pile, and then I'll jump into the pile!

Well other than that, I'm going back to Hogwarts with my Gryffindor friends (and other houses) that I care deeply for! And it'll be my Fifth year there. I heard that we're going to be having new comers from two different school! France is one of them and the other is Bulgaria, but I don't know if it's true or not since I've heard from Harry and Ron. So I'll just find out soon when I get to Hogwarts!

I'm pretty excited for my Fifth year, but I'm kind of not though... Why is that your probably asking? Well you see is that, me and Ginny decide or more like made a deal during our Second year, that our Fifth year we'll be doing something more fun and more daring things to do! I can't even believe that I agree to that anyways! I guess I just thought, "Hey why not! Something new and more daring for me since I'm a Gryffindor! We Gryffindor's don't back down! So I can handle this anyways! What could possible go wrong."

We both thought this through and we decide on something that it'll be fun to do and we can't back down on it! Since we're going to do it the Wizard way, instead of the Muggle way. We're going to be playing a muggle game called Truth or Dare! I bet you were expecting something else, weren't you? I thought so too when Ginny told me her idea doing something more fun and daring... *sigh* Oh well, I already agreed to play it anyways!

It want be too childish, there might some silly things I think, I don't know what Ginny would ask me or dare me to do. It can't be that bad though. I know there will be times when we're doing a very daring dare and maybe a little dangerous ones too. So we both wrote out our truths and dares down that we'll be giving to each other. Which is pretty simple, of course. We don't show each other's lists since of course we want to surprise to be a surprise! It want to be bad.

The Muggle way is different, it's just an regular old game, if you don't want to do the dare or be honest about the truth, then that's fine they'll just skip you then, but the Wizard way is where you have to do it. No backing down though. I don't know what would happen if u didn't do your dare or actually tell the honest truth. Maybe a little zap or something! We'll probably eventually find out what might happen to one of us!

Hell, I'm even scared to even look at Ginny dares list that is giving to me! She'll look at me and smile very sweetly to me, which might not be a good sign at all! I know we both know that we need more on our list of dares and truths, so when we get to Hogwarts, hopefully ideas can pop into our heads! And maybe hopefully I can ask Harry or Ron or anyone else that can help me, but I actually don't want to tell them what we have planned for our Fifth year! It should just be me and Ginny playing Truth or Dare! We'll just add dares or truths that involve them with it!

The dares I'll be giving to Ginny to do are going to be very funny on most of them! And I'll make sure that I'll be watching her when she does the dares, and I'll make sure I'll catcher the moments too. Oh what joy that would be! I'll save all the pics into a scrapbook to save! So of right now, I'm pretty excited about playing some Truth and Dares! Until...

Until I decided to give a hint to Ginny about some of her dares that would be funny, so I ask about my dares, since you know I gave her a little hint what she might be dealing with. All I gotten was an evil smirk/smile and the glint/sparkles in her eyes. So now I'm a little nervous and maybe a little-ish scared to even know...

This can't be good at all, but it'll be funn and I'll be fine... Nothing would bad or anything else could happen to me! What's the worst thing Ginny can do to me! Holy shit, I wasn't prepared for what was happening next!

Anyways let's get on with the story I'll be telling you about. Oh the joy that I'll be having this year, can't wait...

* * *

 **Please like and subscribe! and leave a comment if you too! and Please No Flames! I just want to do good on a story for once! I want Continue till i get some get favorites or followers and some awesome comments! Right now i need to do the other stories! I hope you likes!**


	2. Help the Author!

**Hello everyone, VampireKitty34 here! Now I will continue this story as soon as possible! Ughh it takes a lot of time! I know your thinking, darn I thought this was new chapter! It will come soon! I promise! I'm just trying work things out and trying to figure what to do with Hermione!**

 **Of course I'll be needing your help! Who would like Hermione to be paired with? I know she'll be paired with Draco, Blasie, and Viktor! I want add some more people to be with Hermione, will to be used in some dares!**

 **Should she be paired with Ron? I dunno if I should make him an ass, a jealous bastard, or something! I'm not a big fan of RonxHermione very much, but I hate them to much together! I think she should of been with Viktor! He is hot as hell! Still is to this day!**

 **Another thing is Ginny! Should she be with Harry? Or should I pair Harry up with Hermione? I think it would be werid for them to be paired up! I dunno why though! I feel like it isn't write!**

 **What should be Hermione dare be first and Ginny Dare?**

 **Tell me what would you like! PM me or comment to let me what you think! Please and thank! I'll give it a week or so till I get some comments or PM from people to help me! I'll be asking more help from a new story I'll be putting up soon!**

 **Thank you so much for liking and all my stories! I will get back Pein and Sakura soon!**

 **~Kitty~**


End file.
